Firebending
Firebending is one of the five bending arts you can learn when you start a new game. Sub skills for Firebending include Lightning Bending and Combustion Bending. Firebending moves and sub skills disappear when a Solar Eclipse occurs and are enhanced when Sozin's Comet occurs. Firebending Moves 1, Fireball This move is unlocked at Level 1. The user punches or kicks out a ball of fire that flies towards the direction of the mouse cursor that deals damage. The damage of Fireball is doubled under the enhancement of Sozin's Comet. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 15 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 2, Fire Shield This move is unlocked at Level 15. The user creates a shield of fire that lasts for a short amount of time in the direction of the mouse cursor that blocks him/her from non-AOE attacks. The duration of Fire Shield is enhanced during Sozin's Comet. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 20 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 3, Fly Kick This move is unlocked at Level 25. The user creates a ring of fire that spreads out and then jumps into the air, the user then fly kicks the ground and creates another ring of fire. This move is really powerful when the user has a high strength level, due to the fact that it's an AOE attack that deals damage twice. The damage of Fly Kick is doubled under the enhancement of Sozin's Comet. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 25 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 4, Swing Kick This move is unlocked at Level 50. The user swing kicks to his/her left, which creates multiple fireballs that fly out fan-like. After being remade, this move is a very good close range and far range attack. The damage of Swing Kick is doubled under the enhancement of Sozin's Comet. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 35 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 5, Fire Fly This move is unlocked at Level 75. The user creates fire out of his/her hands and feet that enables the user to fly, the user can steer him/herself by going into First Person Mode. This move was revamped so the user can cancel the flight whenever they want. The duration depends on the user's strength. The duration of Fire Fly is enhanced during Sozin's Comet. Fire Fly allows the user to fly at the speed of roughly 35. Costs 1 stamina and gives the user 2 exp points for every second this move is used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds when fully used. 6, Fire Breathe This move is unlocked at Level 100. The user breathes out fire towards the direction of the mouse cursor and that deals constant damage. This move was revamped so the user can stop breathing fire whenever they want. The damage of Fire Breathe is doubled under the enhancement of Sozin's Comet. Costs 10 stamina and gives the the user 55 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. Trivia Firebending is the only element that has a cosmetic change. You can pay 100 robux for a Blue Fire gamepass that changes the color of your fire from orange to blue.Category:Bending Arts Category:Fire